


F4M- A Servant Subs for the Captain of the Guard

by TheSinningScribe



Category: GonewildeAudio
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fsub, Reluctant to VERY Willing, Titjob, blowjob, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinningScribe/pseuds/TheSinningScribe
Summary: A servant girl is busily cleaning the barracks when she knocks down some weapons on the wall. While she tries to pick them up, she runs face-first into the captain of the guard’s chest. He looks down at her and she begs for forgiveness. He has a bit of an ego and enjoys her groveling so he decides to have a little fun with her in order for her to make amends.
Relationships: Clumsy Servant Girl/ Knight Listener
Kudos: 5





	F4M- A Servant Subs for the Captain of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> -This Script is meant for 18+ Performers  
> -Any changes are welcomed, make the Script your own.  
> -SFX is always optional.  
> -Thank you so much for filling my script <3

**_*Open on the servant girl cleaning and humming a song. Fill in as much time as you want with the humming, but towards the end, you should improv falling and crashing into some items*_ **

“Oh NO! Curse my clumsiness! I have to clean this up or else the captain will have my head.”

**_*As she is cleaning up the mess, she runs face first into the captain. Feel free to add in an impact sound here*_ **

“S-sire! Oh dear me! Forgive me! I-I was just cleaning up the barracks and I… stumbled and fell.”

**_*The captain crosses his arms and looks sternly at the servant girl*_ **

“P-please don’t tell His Majesty! I was just trying to clean! It was an accident, I swear!”

**_*He looks at her with a smirk. He states that he’ll let this incident slide in exchange for a favor.*_ **

“A-a favor sire? But I am just a lowly peasant woman hired to clean the castle. What do I have to offer to someone as prestigious as yourself?”

**_*He states that she can offer him her body.*_ **

“M-my BODY!? Oh Sire, that, that is unbecoming of me! I simply can not”

**_*He says that he understands, but that he’ll have to tell his majesty about this incident.*_ **

“W-wait! Please! I… I’ll do it. I can not allow His Majesty to throw out. This job is the only way I can send money to my family back home. Please sire, I’ll do anything for you! No matter how degrading.”

**_*He tells her to get down on her knees.*_ **

“On my knees? Very well sire.”

**_*She kneels down in front of him*_ **

“I… I suppose that you want me to take your cock out?”

**_*He nods*_ **

“Of course, sire.”

**_*She undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, which is already hard.*_ **

“Goodness! Sire, your cock is so hard and veiny! I had heard rumors of it’s incredible girth but they do not do it justice!”

**_*He tells her to put her mouth to work.*_ **

“Oh of course Sire! I shall suck your magnificent cock now”

**_*She pushes the head into her mouth, gagging slightly at the sheer size of it. Fill in as much time as you want with blowjob sounds.*_ **

“Sire! Your cock fills my mouth so much! I don’t think I can take it all!”

**_*He says that she will if she wants stay out of trouble*_ **

“I… of course, sire. I shall take all of your massive cock in my mouth. I agreed to anything after all. I’ll continue now.”

**_*She pushed the cock deeper into her mouth, she felt the veins pulse on her tongue. Fill in as much time as you like with blowjob sounds. They should end with you gagging a bit.*_ **

“ **_*cough cough*_ ** Sire please, I am not experienced enough to take your full length down my throat.”

**_*He bitterly agrees and tells her to remove her clothes.*_ **

“Take off my clothes then? O-of course sire.”

**_*She removes her dress. She is still in her bra and panties. Feel free to add in some SFX to indicate that she has done so.*_ **

“Like this?”

**_*He says “And your underwear” which causes her face to blush bright red.*_ **

“M-my underwear too!? V-very well sire.”

**_*She takes off her underwear too. She shyly covers her breasts and vagina. Feel free to add in some SFX indicating as much.*_ **

“W-well, I’m naked. Now what shall we do?”

**_*He tells her to put his cock in between her tits.*_ **

“You want me to use my breasts. I… I suppose I can do that sire.”

**_*She gets down on her knees once again and wraps her breasts around his thick shaft. Fill in as much time as you want with skin rubbing SFX and moans here.*_ **

“Y-your cock feels so hard in between them. Do they feel good? Are you pleased, sire?”

**_*He tells her to suck on his tip while she plays with his cock.*_ **

“You want me to lick your head while I stroke it between my breasts. Of course sire. Anything you desire.”

**_*She takes the head into her mouth as her pace quickens with her breasts. Fill in as much time as you want with skin rubbing and blowjob sounds.*_ **

“Oh Sire! Your cock feels so hot! It feels like my breasts are melting around it!”

**_*She continues to pleasure him, increasing her pace even more. Fill in as much time as you want with more intense rubbing and blowjob sounds.*_ **

“S-sire! I feel your cock twitching! Are you close to cumming?”

**_*He says he is.*_ **

“W-wait!”

**_*He looks at her, confused as she stops pleasuring him.*_ **

“I… I am deeply sorry for speaking out of turn, sire. I… I simply wish to ask if… if you could fuck me?”

**_*He looks at her, confused.*_ **

“I’m sure it must seem strange to ask this out of the blue but… your cock is so magnificent and wonderful! I wish to feel it’s greatness in the deepest parts of my body. Please, Claim my pussy as yours!”

**_*He shrugs his shoulders and tells you to lay your dress down flat and then rest on top of it.*_ **

“Yes of course sire. I shall lay my dress down and rest on top of it.”

**_*She lays down and spreads her pussy.*_ **

“Look sire. Pleasuring your magnificent rod made my pussy wet. I am prepared for whatever you wish to do to me.”

**_*He kneels down and begins to lick her pussy. Put in a surpised gap and then fill as much time as you’d like with moans.*_ **

“Sire! You’re licking me! But I already said I was wet!”

**_*He says he needs to make sure you’re properly prepared for him.*_ **

“Even though I’m wet you wish to make sure I’m prepared to receive you? Oh sire, you truly do have a kind heart. Very well, I give myself to you entirely.”

**_*He begins to eat her out in earnest. Fill in as much time as you want with moans.*_ **

“Mmmm… oh sire! Your tongue feels incredible. You’re licking me so expertly!”

**_*He licks his finger and slowly inserts it into her pussy.*_ **

“And your finger too? Sire! You’re spoiling me so much!”

**_*He begins to finger her pussy with a steady pace as she leans back and relaxes. Fill in as much time as you want with moans.*_ **

“Sire! This feels so amazing! I- I think I’m going to cum soon!”

**_*He moves faster as a response, which sends her into a frenzy. Fill in as much time as you want with intense moans.*_ **

“Yes! Oh yes! Sire please, make me cum!”

**_*He fingerblasts her into oblivion. Fill in as much time as you want with moans, ending with an orgasm*_ **

**_*out of breath*_ ** “Sire. That was wonderful. Thank you so much. I-I think I’m ready to take your cock now. Please, put it inside me.”

**_*He slowly inserts his penis into her, causing her to let out a gasp of ecstasy. Put in a long, excited gasp here.*_ **

“My lord’s magnificent rod has penetrated me! I feel so blessed! Thank you so much sire!”

**_*He begins to slowly fuck her. Fill in as much time as you want with moans. And add in Sex SFX if you want!*_ **

“Of fuck! It feels so good! Oh Sire! Your cock feels so good inside me! Please! Fuck me faster, I beg of you! Pound me like a common whore!”

**_*He quickened his pace as she grips the dress underneath her and makes a lewd face. Fill in as much time as you want with faster moans. If you use Sex SFX, they should be quicker here too._ **

“Mmmmm ahhhhh! This cock is incredible! It’s a treasure! Sire please! Let me worship it everyday! Whenever you need to be drained! I shall be there to do it! I will be your dutiful cock pleaser!”

**_*The proposal spurns him on to fuck her harder and faster. Fill in as much time as you want with very intense moans. If you use Sex SFX, they should also be more intense here.*_ **

“Your vigorous fucking tells me all I need to know sire! I am yours! Now and forever! I shall do whatever you wish! Oh sire! Please, cum inside me! Seal the deal by fertilizing my womb with your glorious seed!”

**_*He fucks her faster and faster while she rocks her hips into her. Fill in as much time as you want with crazy moans. Also, feel free to improv lines about breeding. If you use Sex SFX, they should be at their fastest here._ **

“Yes! Yes! CUM INSIDE ME SIRE!”

**_*He pushes his cock into the deepest parts of her womb, ejaculating inside her. Fill in as much time as you want with moans, ending with an orgasm. If you use Sex SFX, put in a Cum Internal Sound here as well._ **

**_*pant, pant*_ ** “Oh sire! That was absolutely magnificent! Your cock is the greatest in all the land. Please! If you ever need to be drained, call and I shall hurry to your side.”

**_*He agrees to the deal*_ **

“Thank you for accepting my proposal. Now, I should really clean up this mess before His Majesty discovers it. Perhaps we can meet again later though?”


End file.
